She Waited
by SmilingAtTheTv
Summary: My entry for MusicChannySkyscraper's One year exactly challenge! She waited. She waited for  much longer then she needed to and much longer then she could bare. She felt the pain and she felt the hurt, but he didn't know what she felt...would he ever know


**Hiiii everyone! Wow, it's been so long since I've written anything :( and I'm really sorry about that but I've just been so crazy busy….you know how school work is :/ **

**Anyway, this is my entry for MusicChannyskyscraper's one year exactly challenge! It took me a while to think of an idea and then ages to get the time to write….but here I am! And I really hope you like it :) **

**Please read and review when you're done :)**

**I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

Walking down the halls of condor studios, Sonny couldn't help but feel strange, it was almost as if something was off in the studios. Then she remembered, and the bad feeling hit, just like it did every time she thought of _him._

But after all, it was her fault, she knew that, and yet, it still made her sad. She had had her chance, had her chance with him, all those moons ago, and yet she had said no. A decision she still regretted to this day.

And now the pain that she knew all too well was starting, it started in her head, then her stomach and soon engulfed her whole body, before she fell over, like she had done many times before when this pain came, she stumbled to the walk and slid down it to the floor. Her vision started to blur and she knew what came next. Next, she would remember, the pain that controlled her body would intensify, -it always did- each time she remembered the pain was worse, but this time the pain was unbearable.

She leaned back against the wall and let the inevitable come.

_*flashback*_

"_Come with me sonny" he said staring deep into her eyes._

"_I can't" she said quietly, lowering her head._

"_Why"_

"_Because I can't leave my family, my friend, I can't leave so random. And what would they think, Chad? We are even friends and I go running off with you" _

"_It's only 6 months"_

"_6 months to long" She said looking away from him completely._

"_But Sonny, I-I love you, please, come with me" She looked back up to him, meeting his eyes for a second, but seeing the sadness in his eyes, she looked away again. _

"_I can't" she repeated, Chad took her hand in his. Sonny couldn't take this anymore, all the emotions coming out at once, she pulled her hand from his and crossed it over her chest._

"_I understand" his tone was sad and he looked at the floor. "I'll go now, but please sonny, met me at the airport, tonight at 8 o'clock and remember Sonny, I love you." _

_With that said, he walked away, his head hung low and hands thrown in his pockets. _

"_I love you too" Sonny slowly whispered, tears rolled down her cheeks._

_*End of flashback*_

And that was the end. She didn't go to met Chad that night and she hadn't contacted him after that, but not because she couldn't, but because she couldn't handle him not wanting to talk to her, either because she hadn't shown up at the airport or because she had never told him she loved him back.

After what felt like ages, the pain, that had previously engulfed her body, disappeared. And soon sonny felt able to open her eyes.

When she did, the hallway was still empty, however, the bad feeling of the studio was still there. Sonny quickly stood up, worried that soon someone would walk by and see her on the floor, she whipped her tears that had apparently formed and fallen during her flashback.

As she continued walking, she felt even more off and then it hit her. _Literally._ And before she knew it she was on the ground, facing someone.

She raised her head to look at the person in front of her and froze. It was him. A pain washed over her whole body, not the same pain at last time, but an equally familiar one. The pain soon went away and was quickly replace with another emotion. Anger.

She then did something that no one would ever expect. She slapped him.

"You said 6 months" Sonny said looking away, her word were full of anger.

Chad froze for a second, shocked. Then looked at sonny.

"The filming took longer than expected, and I couldn't leave, it was amazing there. Why, did you miss me Munroe?" Chad smirked. Sonny wanted to smile, she had missed his smirk. She had miss everything about him.

"No, of course I didn't. But I-I just" Sonny stopped, the truth was she had no way to answer that without telling him the truth. Instead she just leaned forward and hugged him.

They both stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying each other's warmth, when Chad tried to pull away; Sonny only tightened her grip around him.

"I'll take that as a yes then" They both smiled.

"My feelings never chanced" Chad said quietly, resting his chin on her head.

"What?" Sonny asked completely shocked.

"I still love you Sonny" Chad said, pulling apart from Sonny to look into her eyes.

Sonny was speechless. He still loved her. But did she still love him? She wasn't sure of the answer, but she knew her next actions would show her the right one.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips on Chad's. It took a second, but soon Chad kissed her back. The connection between them sent sparks shooting down both of their body's. When they separated, Sonny knew her answer.

Yes. Yes, Sonny did still love him.

"I love you too" She said now looking in his ocean blue eyes.

It may have taken a year for Sonny to finally tell Chad her true feelings, but she now knew that if they could both go a year with not seeing each other, and still love one another, then their love could last forever.

Sonny finally broke into fits of giggles, she didn't know why, but Chad joined her and then, just like that, they were both laughing, sitting on the floor of condor studio's and completely in love with each other. And they both knew, it would always be the same. (Well, they wouldn't always be sitting on the floor!)

A lot can change in a year, but no Sonny's and Chad's feelings for each other. They will love each other for years and years to come. Forever.

**So, I hope you like it! It kinda turned into A bit of a Channy fluff, but I like it… and I hope you do to :)** **And at least it had the challenge theme in it :P **

**So please REVIEW! You know you wanna! And you will get a virtual plate of cookies it you do :)**

**Reviews = love = cookies!**

**~Anni.**


End file.
